For firearms of the kind in question it is previously known to use a so-called stripper which serves the purpose of acting with an ammunition unit, such as a charge or a bag charge, when a ramming unit (rammer head) has inserted the ammunition into the chamber of the firearm and the ramming unit is thereafter extracted from the chamber. The stripper has, owing to other mechanisms in the loading system of the firearm, been bound to a position corresponding to approx. 2 o'clock on a clock dial, seen from a rear view of the breech ring.
The stripper is moreover placed in a position where its section which acts with the ammunition unit will be somewhat behind the rear surface of the barrel.